Eyes of a New Beginning
by Dr.DreDre
Summary: So this is kinda like my first fanfic that I've had the guts to show people xD It's about the kids of Fairy Tail and the challenges and guilds they face. I know it's probably not that good but it was worth a shot.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

Here's the characters so you don't get confused!  
Aki Dragneel  
Nashi Dragneel  
Aidan Dragneel  
Taki Fullbuster  
Umiko (Miko) Fullbuster  
Emi Fernandes  
Ryo Fernandes  
Ash Redfox  
Hazel Redfox

Chapter 1:  
Welcome Home!

Aki was sitting by herself as usual in the guild. Her parents, Natsu and Lucy were out on a mission like they usually are. Sometimes they would bring along Aki and her brother Aidan and sister Nashi but this one was pretty dangerous. Of course they could handle it being S-Class wizards and everything. Reading in the corner alone as always, Ash came up to her.  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"Oh it's nothing. More books on spells and all that.."  
"Even if I'm not that social, you spend more time learning magic than any of us. Imma go back to make sure Hazel isn't getting into trouble. Cya"  
And with that Aki was alone again.  
Now some of the others were more social! Now Miko and Ryo were fighting again. Ryo being the air head he is, thought he was winning but Miko being Miko was beating his butt. And little Nashi of course wanted to play too! At least she thought it was playing. They stopped for a bit.  
"Nashi, do you really wanna play?"  
"YES RYO! OF COURSE I WANNA PLAY!"  
Nashi got into ready stance with fire covering her young fists. Miko just wanted to watch this go down. He knew that Nashi was only 8 but already better with magic than Ryo.  
"Ready Nashi?"  
"YEAH!"  
And with that Ryo was out. One quick whack to the skull and he was out.  
"Apparently Ryo wasn't ready"  
"WOOOW NASHI"  
Oh that last part was Taki, Miko's sister. She likes to make sure everyone is ok and leads them to the right path!  
"Thanks Taki!"  
"Well Pipsqueak, wanna go against me?"  
"Heh... no I'm good Emi! I'm a little tired sooo yeah"  
There goes Nashi rushing off. Emi was Ryo's twin sister and she was scary (she got it from Erza). Even poor little Nashi was petrified of her.  
Over in the other corner, Hazel which was Ash's twin sister and Aidan were playing a simple game of Jenga. Since Aidan was actually really was pretty good at this, Hazel didn't have to go easy with him unlike some other guild members.  
"Did Nashi beat up Ryo again, Aidan?"  
"Looks like it, I'm a little scared of that little demon. Yet our dad thinks she's a little angel just cuz she got the dragon slayer magic."  
"Well then..."  
"Oh. I just said that out loud again didn't it?"  
"Yeah you kinda did- JENGA!"  
Aidan won this round again.  
A little while later after Ryo became conscious again, the doors burst open. Out comes Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, along with Wendy and all the exceeds.  
"Hey guys! We're back!"  
"Welcome back everyone!"  
Mira always is the first to greet them back. Then all the parents run up to their kids. Nashi is on Natsu's shoulders like always, doing their lil handshake. Lucy was seeing how Aki was doing while Juvia was talking to Taki. Gray checking up on Miko and Erza seeing her son get beat up again.  
"Emi did you scare anyone?"  
"No dad, I was actually nice today."  
Gajeel came up behind Ash &amp; Hazel and hugged them till their faces turned blue.  
"GAJEEL! You're gonna kill the poor girls!"  
Gajeel finally let go.  
"Hi Daddy! How was your trip?!"  
"We knocked them dead like always Hazel"  
"We didn't kill them Gajeel!"  
Ash kept quiet like she always does. She always secretly admired her dad. He was her role model but there were things that she didn't think anyone could handle and knew one day those things would come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Battle

Here's the characters so you don't get confused!  
Aki Dragneel  
Nashi Dragneel  
Aidan Dragneel  
Taki Fullbuster  
Umiko (Miko) Fullbuster  
Emi Fernandes  
Ryo Fernandes  
Ash Redfox  
Hazel Redfox

Chapter 2:  
The beginning of a battle

A week later everyone was back out doing jobs. The kids stayed home along with a few members that never really left. Mira was there along with the master and Cana.  
"Hey Cana, I need to get a few things, can you come help me? Also master can you look after the kids. They shouldn't be that much trouble"  
"Fineee I'll come along."  
Master gave a quiet nod being half asleep. Off Mira and Cana left the kids and Makarov.  
-Bang-  
-Crash-  
-Cat noise they always use-  
All the kids looked up. All thinking it was just an earth quake, they were wrong. Dark Guild Silver Scythe was here and to destroy. With the master fast asleep and with his old age, couldn't really do much. All the kids got up on their feet in fighting stance.  
"Why hello twerps. Is it just you? Well when your parents come back they certainly will have a surprise."  
Master Grim was cruel. He wanted to kill and nothing else.  
The first attack was from Silver Scythe and it came quick. Taki being the leader took first to be in charge.  
"Quick! Miko get master, Ash &amp; Hazel attack! Make sure Nashi is safe and Ryo try to do something effective"  
"Hey!"  
"Aidan and Aki celestial spirit time!"  
"IRON DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!"  
"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL"  
"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN"  
"Come on Master! Wake up! We're under attack! TAKI HE'S NOT WAKING UP! ILL GO GET MIRA AND CANA!"  
"Hurry! Make sure master is in a safe spot!"  
They gave all they got with Nashi waiting with Makarov.  
-Crash!-  
There goes the room they were waiting in. Quickly Nashi got Makarov out of there and woke him.  
"FIRE DRAGON SLAYER ROOOAAAR!"  
That knocked back quite a few people.  
"NICE NASHI!"  
Makarov was finally awake and saw what was going on. Suddenly a huge blast comes from the sky! Mira and Cana came back. Mira flew over.  
"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? MAKAROV! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THEM!"  
And with that Mira led out a huge attack that knocked out most of them. Still stood Master Grim. With Mira's power drained she knew what to do.  
"KIDS! ALL AT ONCE LET OUT YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK!"  
With that Grim was sent flying. The guild was a wreck but still mostly intact. Once everyone was safe, they sat down, all worn out.  
"Well that happened."  
"Yeah... but we still beat them..."  
"Kids, if it's one thing I've learned, after that they come back. That was the beginning. Many long days of battle may occur if they get out of hand."  
It was silent for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: They Will Come

Here's the character so you don't get confused!

Aki Dragneel  
Nashi Dragneel  
Aidan Dragneel  
Taki Fullbuster  
Umiko (Miko) Fullbuster  
Emi Fernandes  
Ryo Fernandes  
Ash Redfox  
Hazel Redfox

Natsu and Lucy came back from their mission first. When seeing the guild, their faces were dumbfounded. The kids had helped a lot but it still wasn't all the way together.  
"MIRA! What happened here?"  
"Oh hey Lucy... Well Silver Scythe attacked. And yeah."  
"Are the kids ok and everything?"  
"They're fine, don't worry"  
"Do you know why they attacked us?"  
"I have no clue neither do the kids"  
"Let's hope they don't come back."

A month later  
(Btw Mira &amp; Laxus are married just haven't had any kids)

Master Makarov knew his time was coming. He couldn't keep up with the guild and all the new children. They still would be his children, but they have grown and so has he.  
"Mira, could you be a dear and send Laxus to my office?"  
"Yes master!"  
-In office-  
"Hey Gramps, what's up?"  
"Laxus, I'm a old man. You've grown to be a find young man and I think you're responsible enough for what I am about to tell you."  
"Wait what is going on..."  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH? Sorry, I think it's time for you to become the new master. I can't run this place anymore. I trust you the most. I would say Erza but if someone got on her nerves she would kill them in an instant."  
"Gramps... are you sure?"  
"Yes, I know you're ready."

"Hey Honey"  
"Hey Laxus, what did the master want?"  
"Well, I tell you soon."

"Ehemm, I have an announcement everyone!"  
Everyone put their eyes on Makarov, anticipating the announcement.  
"I would like you all to know that I'm passing on the holy title of Guild Leader."  
Everyone's eyes widen. Erza was confused of who would it be since Makarov didn't say anything about it to her...  
"Some of you may not fully trust Laxus, but I know he can fulfill the job. I'm doing this for the sake of our guild. We have a new generation and it's time for a new guild master. I hope you all understand"  
Some people were scared. Having Laxus as their leader? That's was crazy! Others thought he would suit nicely.  
"So Laxus, is this what you wouldn't tell me?"  
"Heh, yeah"  
-Bang-  
-Crash-  
-More cat noises-  
"What was that?"  
"Is everyone ok?"  
These were question that spread around quickly.  
"It's Silver Scythe!"  
Taki was already dashing out along with the other kids. A few people noticed them gone and gained concerned. The children new this was their fight.  
"Remember the plan everyone? Dragons roar, Aki and Aidan spirits, Miko lets do a combo, Emi make Ryo useful, and Nashi tear them to bits!"  
"YES MA'AM"  
The adults starting going outside when they saw the kids attacking.  
"The kids are this powerful?"  
"Gray! Look at Taki and Miko!"  
"UNISON RAID"  
"TWIN IRON DRAGON ROAR"  
"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM"  
"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION"  
"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK"  
The adults stares in awe. They knew the kids were strong but they were full on taking down this guild. For only 9 of them and for their age, they were doing pretty good.  
Mira was about to help when Laxus stopped her.  
"This is their battle. I'm the master now and I know the new gen and they can do this."  
"I'm just afraid they'll get hurt, I mean Nashi is only 8!"  
"Their parents aren't even worried. They'll be ok"  
And Laxus was right. They blasted off again.


	4. Chapter 4: The True Threat

These are the new ages of the kids.

Aki Dragneel - 18  
Nashi Dragneel - 12  
Aidan Dragneel - 20  
Taki Fullbuster - 18  
Miko Fullbuster - 19  
Emi Fernandes - 17  
Ryo Fernandes - 17  
Ash Redfox - 18  
Hazel Redfox - 18  
Raiden Dreyar - 4  
Sora Conbolt - 2

It's been 3 years since Silver Scythe has attached and Laxus became master. Things at the guild were good. Lucy isn't as much a full mage and more of an author , while Natsu is still destroying cities. Levy and Gajeel are one of the best teams. Juvia and Gray aren't working as much. Erza and Jellal are now Wizard Saints. Emi and Ryo are left at the guild a lot because their parents are out so often. Aidan hooked up with Taki, now often taking role as "leader". Hazel fell for bad boy Miko, which surprisingly has affected Miko. Some attacks had happened but they weren't bad.  
"Aki can I please go on a job with you? PLEASE"  
"Why don't you go on one by yourself?"  
"There's no small ones and Laxus does trust me not to go with someone."  
"Fine, but if you annoy the shit out of me I'll rip you to pieces."  
"Yes Ma'am"  
There was 2 more kids so Nashi wasn't the youngest anymore. Laxus and Mira had Raiden while Wendy and Romeo had Sora. Since Nashi was the youngest out of the "older kids" she had to babysit those two a lot and it drove her insane. Aidan and Taki were out on a mission and so was Hazel, Ash, and Miko. Emi and Ryo got to go with their parents so the guild hall was pretty quiet.

Out on Aki and Nashi's mission-  
It was getting late and both of them were tired. Finding a hotel, they grabbed something to eat then headed off to bed. Aki was worried. She had twice the work being skilled as a dragon slayer and celestial wizard. She watched Nashi quietly sleep thinking how her life was easy. Destroy stuff and get away with it. Well what Aki didn't know is that Nashi was deep in thought too. Aki was quiet and always under pressure. Her life seemed hard but she would honestly make a better celestial wizard. Dragon slayers always seemed more loose and crazy to Nashi. It would make Aki's life easier.

Out on Aidan and Taki's mission-  
"So don't we just have to stop some bandits in Hargeon? Seems simple enough"  
"Yeah but after the mission I wanna take you somewhere!"  
"Where to?  
"You'll see after the mission"

"Well that mission was quick..."  
"We're all done here, let's go to the place!"  
"So seriously where and what is this?"  
"Well it's where my mom and dad met, this lil diner here."  
"Oh ok! Looks delicious to me"  
The two of them sat down. While waiting for their food, they continued to talk.  
"So what do you think is gonna happen in the future? Like when our gen has kids and I don't know, the future..?"  
"Well right now I'm spending my future with the person I love most. That's what matters to me."  
Once their food comes, they eat after the hard mission. After paying they walk out and have a walk around town. They had a good chunk of time before the train got here wanted to spend it looking around the beautiful city.  
"Everything is so pretty here!"  
"Yeah, but it's almost time to head back. We should get going"  
"Pleeeeeease can we look around a bit longer?"  
"Fine, but if we miss the train I'm blaming you."  
"Hey!"  
Taki playfully elbowed him as they walked about the city a bit longer.

Now Ash, Hazel, and Miko were all in the woods coming back from their mission.  
"It's pretty quiet in here"  
"Too quiet..."  
"What do you mean Ash?"  
Ash's dragon slayer senses went off. She turned around quickly to see 2 people following them.  
"Guys we have trouble."  
"Took you long enough to notice us."  
Ash noticed the guild mark on the guy's left shoulder. Silver Scythe. Should've guessed.  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Oh nothing. Just to beat you."  
"Good luck with that! Quick Ash!"  
"TWIN IRON DRAGON SLAYER ROAR"  
The two dodge the attack with a result of a bunch of trees demolished.  
"Very effective."  
"Sorry our meeting was so short, we must be off now"  
"Oh and if you come to the guild, you should know Kata and Kouu will be waiting."  
And with that they disappeared.  
"We've gotta get back quick and tell the others!"

Ryo and Emi were wondering around town waiting for their parents meeting to be over. They loved their parents but sometimes coming along gets pretty boring. Walking forward not knowing where they were going. But soon did they realize they were trapped in a back alley. And appears 2 strangers.  
"What do you guys wants?"  
"To defeat you"  
One of them have a crooked smile which put shivers down Ryo's spine.  
"QUICK! Ryo start running!"  
He slammed into the exit. Something was there... an invisible wall?  
"Emi I can't!"  
Ryo suddenly took a blow to the stomach.  
"Ryo!"  
But Emi didn't have much time to talk for her jaw just got smashed a bit.  
"Ugh, why did master make go for these losers? They're so useless!"  
"Here goes nothing, Ryo stand back."  
Soon there were two red balls forming on Emi's fists. Ryo knew that was darkness magic. It was one that his dad had use a few times and he taught Emi it.  
"Well, here goes nothing"  
"Come on Tori"  
"Yeah yeah Teru"  
So called Tori disappeared then suddenly appeared over Ryo.  
"Ryo! Her name means bird, so do something that can affect people in the sky!"  
Ryo made an electricity staff appear. Stabbing it into the sky lighting came down striking Tori.  
"Nice one weirdo!"  
"Emi I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."


End file.
